


Where the Story Ends..?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Song Lyrics, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren get married. That's it that's the story. It's cute.<br/>Written because I got sick of all the fics where Eren and Levi get married and it's traditional and sappy and one of them wears a dress. Let's face it guys, that's not how it's going to happen.<br/>Includes lyrics from "Where the Story Ends" by the Fray, which I do not own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Story Ends..?

_"Trying not to lose my head_

_But I have never been this scared before_

_Tell you what I'll do instead_

_Lay my body down on the floor_

_To forget what I've done."_

 

"Marry me." Levi said simply. And it was just that, simple. For all his layers and walls, at heart, Levi was a simple man.

 

_"All we know is distance_

_We're close and then we run_

_Kiss away the difference_

_I know you hate this world."_

 

They were washing dishes, and Eren had just washed the same plate five times per Levi's insistence. Without complaining, although he was frowning. And Levi just said it. They'd discussed marriage before, but Levi had always maintained it wasn't something that he wanted. Until he did. After a lifetime of losing people he loved, Levi never thought he could bind himself to someone else permanently. He was sure Eren felt the same way, but when the words fell out of his mouth, Eren said yes. And suddenly it was the only thing Levi wanted.

 

_"Trying not to lose your own_

_Boxing up everything you've got_

_All you ever knew of home_

_You're scared, scared to see_

_Your mother there in the door_

_You wonder where did the years go?"_

 

The service was a small one, just Eren and Levi and their friends. They wore their normal clothes, exchanged vows and rings. So many people wouldn't have noticed the simple bands of gold, but to Levi they meant that he was finally, _finally_ home. Their wedding day was like any other day, and their wedding night was just like any other night. Levi's smile was just a little wider.

 

_"All we know is distance_

_We're close and then we run_

_Kiss away the difference_

_I know you hate this one."_

 

Every story has its end. The bad guys lose, the monsters are killed, the hero gets the girl. The loose ends are tied, the mess is cleaned up, the survivors are pulled from the rubble. The final page is turned, the curtain drops, the credits roll. The swan sings its song. But some stories go on. Sometimes the words go off the page, into other times and places. Sometimes the heroes don't end up with a perfect, manufactured, fairy-tale ending. Sometimes they are free to make their own happy ending. It is often said that where there is life, there is hope. It should more rightly be said that where there is life, people are living.

 

_"But this is where the story ends_

_Or have we just begun_

_To kiss away the difference?_

_I know you hate this one..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
